Steam City: Episode 10 Season 1
by JohnTheRebelLeader
Summary: John, his friends, and the Hyperforce try to find out what is causing Lee to have insomnia after Vanhauser decides to join part of the SiNeX Clan weeks after Mandarin is arrested.


**Steam City: Season 1, Episode 10: Grab & Go**

**While sleeping in his bed, Lee Beedle wakes up to see that he is late for his work.**

**Clock: 8:00 AM**

**Lee: Oh, s—t!**

**(audience laughs)**

**Lee: I'm so late!**

**Lee runs to his closet to get dressed up for a meeting at a British Game Clan, while he runs down the stairs to drink and get coffee. After drinking coffee, he brushes his teeth and rushes to his car.**

**Lee: Damn it!**

**(audience laughs)**

**John and Roko slowly appear from the upper level of the house. Roko smiling, but John shows some concern in his smile.**

**Roko: Something wrong, John?**

**John: No, but...I kinda feel bad.**

**(Audience laughs)**

**Roko: Don't. He won't know that there isn't any meeting on weekends. Fridays.**

**John: Not if...**

**Roko: Not if what?**

**John: Not unless he knows what time it REALLY is.**

**(audience laughs small)**

**Roko: He'll know in a few minutes.**

**(audience laughs)**

**John: For God's sake, Roko, you just woke poor Lee up. He needs his energy for gaming and everything! Now he'll get pissed due to this prank we pulled!**

**Roko: Yeah, but he won't know until we call him!**

**John: OK, but he left his cell phone in his room.**

**Roko: Oof...**

**John: O_O**

**Roko: Don't worry, he'll know when it's time!**

**John: I just hope he doesn't have insomnia.**

**(audience oohs)**

**Roko: I think he does.**

**John: Oh God, we're screwed.**

**(audience laughs)**

**(Theme plays)**

**7AM Friday, December 23rd, 2011**

**Lee wakes up with exhaustion and is too tired to stay awake. He sees Oliver and Chiro, who come up to him to assist Lee.**

**Oliver: Lee, are you alright?**

**Lee: I've been set up...**

**Chiro: C'mon! Set up by who?**

**Lee: I have insomnia. I have trouble sleeping. **

**Oliver: Dude you were fine when u slept. What happened?**

**Lee: OK, OK, one at a time. I need to sit down!**

**Lee is guided directly to the sofa, where he sits down and starts to discuss what happens.**

**Lee: OK, here's what happened – I was sleeping after returning at 10:30 PM, but then my clock said 6:30 AM. Then, I started to run off to go to work because I thought I was late. But after I returned, I was pissed at Roko.**

**Oliver: Ok...**

**Lee: I was mad at him because he confessed that he pranked me. John didn't do anything wrong to me.**

**Chiro: What?**

**Oliver: John's never done anything bad! He never caused trouble when he met you!**

**Lee: I know, but Roko did.**

**Nova (Yellow Monkey): What happened?**

**Oliver: Lee got pranked.**

**Nova: By WHO?**

**Chiro: Roko.**

**Nova: Why?**

**Oliver: Don't know. Lemme call John. Hey John!**

**John enters the room in his own outfit. **

**John: Hey, wha?**

**Oliver: John, we need to ask you questions. You're not in trouble, but Roko tried to make you his accomplice.**

**John: I know.**

**Chiro: Sit, man! Don't be shy!**

**(Audience laughs)**

**John: Ok, what?**

**Oliver: Lee was telling me that you and Roko plotted to do a prank on Lee. Was this true?**

**John: Yes.**

**Oliver: Why?**

**John: Well, Roko didn't know how Lee had insomnia, and how he always takes forever using the PS3 whenever we want to play zombies. But I never complained about it.**

**Chiro: So...why'd you do it?**

**John: I didn't. I just experienced everything.**

**Lee: Can I go back to bed?**

**Oliver: Yeah, sure.**

**Lee: Looks like hell for my friend if I cure my insomnia.**

**(audience laughs)**

**Oliver: So, John...  
John: Yes?**

**Oliver: What's insomnia?**

**John: When you have trouble sleeping and try to do some things to get you to sleep.**

**Oliver: I know, but does Roko know how much trouble he is in?**

**John: No?**

**(audience laughs)**

**Oliver: OK, I'll find out tomorrow. I'll leave you two to chat. I'll alert Emma.**

**(audience claps and cheers)**

**Chiro: So...what are you doing now that you're not busy?**

**John: Might do more Christmas shopping, purchase some items and so on, and..that's that.**

**Chiro: Man, I wish I had money to buy things. But...I can't open them till Christmas.**

**John: Here – Let me give you $500. Is that fine?**

**Chiro: Umm..yes. I always wanted more than $100.**

**John: Yeah...**

**(audience cheers)**

**(John and Chiro look at each other for a moment, and then the audience awws after they both hug. They cheer after Chiro is about to leave.)**

**Chiro: See ya, "2nd Commander"!**

**John: OK!**

**(Chiro happily leaves as the audience applauds)**

**John: Always on the move. (Happy)**

**(Audience laughs)**

**FADE OUT**

**FADE IN**

**INT . - Lee's Room – NIGHT**

**Lee takes pills and attmepts to fall asleep. However, after only sleeping for 30 minutes, he ends up tossing and turning and suddenly spots John sneaking out at home.**

**Lee: (Tired) What are you doing?**

**John: Shh! Imma get busted for this!**

**Lee: Oh well...What are you doing late at night?**

**John: Couldn't sleep. Not like you, but I heard someone was hosting a club party.**

**Lee: A sober one?**

**John: No, it's with one of the sexy girl parties. You know...the...the Marooni parties?**

**(Audience laughs)**

**Lee: OK.**

**John: Night, mate. Hope you get some good sleep.**

**Lee: Same for you, mate.**

**Lee goes back to sleep, while John lets out a sigh of relief. He continues to sneak and infiltrates the Robot Monkey Team's meeting, with part of SiNeX clan gaming as well.**

**Nova: How did Lee get insomnia? I don't get it...**

**Anaturi: He must've been drunk over night. He drank too much of a bottle of beer while celebrating his return to the US. **

**Otto: Yeah, but what does this have to do with Roko and the other kid giving him grief?**

**RG: I have a video of them two at a meeting.**

**Anaturi: We'll have to watch it tomorrow when the kid is busy.**

**Chiro: Agreed.**

**Sparx: Case dismissed.**

**(audience oohs)**

**The groups leave to sleep, but John suddenly hides and goes to his room running.**

**(Audience laughs)**

**John: (Whispers) DAMN! If they find out that it was me who was doing all this, I'm dead! OK, John. Think, think!**

**(Audience laughs)**

**John begins to pace repeatedly after he gets scared.**

**John: OK, if I lie to them, they won't bother me. **

**John: No! I can't lie to them! They'll never forgive me! I need to tell them the truth!**

**John: NO NO NO! LIE TO THEM!**

**John: I need to tell them the truth!**

**John: LIES WORK! THEY ALWAYS DO!**

**John: NO! THE TRUTH IS ALWAYS THE ANSWER! LIES ARE GOING TO THREATEN MY CHANCES OF NOT GETTING ATTACKED!**

**After John vomits outside, he senses a moaning sound. A sound of a zombie. He quickly goes into bed and Chiro opens the door, checking if John's asleep.**

**Chiro: Sweet Dreams. **

**(Audience laughs, door closes)**

**John: S—t! Vanhauser must've used a mind control device on me! That little prick! I can't believe that they trust him!**

**Vanhauser (VO): I know what it is man. I have the true power to kill all your friends.**

**John: Why?**

**Vanhauser: Let's see the results of them. When they're dead.**

**John: (raspy) NO! YOU'RE CRAZY! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!**

**(Hangs up)**

**2 sec theme plays***

**EXT . - Beach House**

**Lee wakes up happily, as well as the two groups. He goes down the beach with Emma and they both sit together.**

**Emma: So...Good Night's sleep, sweetie?**

**Lee: Of course. :D**

**Emma: Wow. Does Insomnia wear off fast?**

**Lee: No, but that was just to see if there was one way to make myself sleep. Pills.**

**Emma: So...(whispers in Lee's ear) Do you think Vanhauser is still after us?**

**Lee: Yes. I guess that's why John and Roko did it.**

**Emma: I think we're going to watch the video today.**

**Lee: We better. I want to see if Roko really did it. John's never done anything bad. He's a good friend.**

**Emma: Yeah, he's quiet, and somewhat smart like many others.**

**Lee: Yes, but-**

**Vanhauser: SILENCE! C'mon man! Go back to sleep man! I'll give you more awake pills, man!**

**Lee: Sorry!**

**Vanhauser: You better go back to the house, man!**

**INT . - BEACH HOUSE – NIGHT**

**Chiro: So, what do you think?**

**Sparx: About what?**

**RG: The video! Either John or Roko must've done this. Let's all watch this.**

**The video plays, and it shows Roko and John in Lee's room planning to do a prank.**

**Roko: So...when do u think Lee's going to drink this?**

**John: I don't know...I'm honest...**

**Roko: John, you've spent $5 on 2 Dr. Peppers in order to put that sleeping pill in there! **

**John: I never asked you to make me spend my money, did I?**

**Roko: (Sighs) Let's just get this bulls—t over with.**

**(footsteps are heard)**

**John: Oh, s—t! I think he's coming! Hide!**

**The two hide once Lee enters his bedroom. He discovers a drink and starts to gulp down all the soda. However, he is knocked out after sleeping.**

**John: Oh, s—t! WTF did you do, Roko?**

**Roko: Idk, what did we do?**

**John: You tell me! You're the one who came up with this plan!**

**Roko: You put the pill in, did you?**

**(Video ends)**

**Chiro: The kid lied to us...John and Roko did it together...**

**Gibson: But wait, there's something on their heads...green devices...**

**Anaturi: They we're being controlled by Vanhauser...**

**Otto: We've been set up!**

**Pres: We have to find him!**

**Vanhauser: Nice try! **

**(Vanhauser traps SiNeX clan and Robot Monkey Clan in a net) **

**Vanhauser: Now, all of you will be dead! I always have this thought...giving you insomnia, Lee... when I was 20 years old, I wanted to be with all of you...but you all refused...and you decided to leave me...I fought all villains by myself...and I became a perfect foe to all of you!**

**Nova: You're gonna pay, Hauser!**

**Vanhauser: Oh am I? I got Roko in there, too, man!**

**(Roko is seen between SiNeX and Robot Monkeys)**

**Vanhuaser: But now, you will all die!**

**John: NOO!**

**Vanhuaser hits John hard, making him glow green and blue at the same time.**

**Vanhuaser: Mispronunciation, man...you're going to be dead.**

**John's eyes light up.**

**John: Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.**

**Vahuaser: I do.**

**Vanhauser punches John, but is blocked and John's face lights up as Vanhuaser is thrown and transformed quickly into an ugly monkey. **

**John's transformation becomes intense as he transforms into the Hulk, and it causes him to engage in a fight with the Creature.**

**The clans free themselves of Mind-Control, and just as Vanhauser is about to control them all, the Hulk roars:**

**Hulk: HULK! SMASH!**

**The Hulk smashes the ground as the creature goes swirling through the eclipse and causes John to return to human form after roaring for a long time.**

**Preston: Oh my God...Oh my god...**

**Chiro: John!**

**Otto: Kid! You okay?**

**John crawls and goes limp after attempting to walk towards the house.**

**Lee: John! Hold on! I'm coming to get you!**

**Once Nova goes up to John, he starts growling and thinking he's about to transform, but the sound of Nova calms him down and prevents him from transforming.**

**(Theme plays)**

**INT . - John's Room – Morning**

**John wakes up from losing consciousness, and sees Anaturi and Lee in front of him.**

**John: Am I in trouble? For lying to you?**

**Anaturi: No, but we've watched the video.**

**Lee: Mate, its not your fault. My insomnia got cured, but it took me a long time to find a way to end it.**

**John: Vanhauser...**

**Anaturi: He's gone, John. Everything is all right.**

**John: (sighs relief) Thank God.**

**Lee: Yeah, thank god.**

**Anaturi: It has been rumored by the clans that you and Roko were controlled by Vanhauser. Is this true?**

**John: Yes, sir it is.**

**Anaturi: We will discuss this later. See you later. And once again, it's not your fault kid.**

**(audience awws and applauds)**

**Lee: So...**

**John: Yes?**

**Lee: What was that transformation all about?**

**John: It's too hard to explain, but...**

**Lee: It's ok if you don't want to tell me. Just don't lie to me.**

**John: OK. Here's the truth. I was in a clan meeting when all of a sudden an IED went off in the middle of the meeting. The President was about to sacrifice himself to keep everyone else alive, but I just jumped in and got infected with the creature inside me, and it's part of Asperger's Syndrome now.**

**Lee: What is Asperger's?**

**John: Asperger's Syndrome is when people are sensitive sometimes, and have a little bit more skills of what they possess.**

**Lee: Show me the video about the transformation.**

**John: Very well. Here's the video.**

**(John pulls out the video and inserts it in the PS3)**

**Lee: Wait, wait! Others need to see this!**

**John: They'll watch later.**

**Lee: OK.**

**(_The video plays, shows footage of the President of Pros and Gamers meeting others)_**

**President: And to this day, we will unleash a weapon that will kill ALL trolls that threaten our communities, our civilians, and our planet.**

**SAS #1: Mr. President, we've just received as message from the FBI- there's been an error. We have hackers inbound!**

**SAS #2: Aw, bloody hell! I can't believe they let hackers in the Gaming Zone! You! Kid! Do you know them?**

**John: No. I don't.**

**SAS #2: For God's sake! When is-**

**The soldier is cut off when the virus starts to swirl in a wormhole, and the President stands up, while the other soldiers are finding cover to fight off the deadly hackers.**

**SAS #1: C'mon, mates! Shoot them bloody mormon hackers!**

**SAS #4: Roger that! S—te! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AMANDA?**

**Amanda: Daddy! Daddy, no!**

**President: I have to do this...sorry, darling...**

**Amanda: DADDY NO!**

**John: GO! RUN!**

**John shoves the President and his daughter out of the wormhole, finally sealing the door to prevent hackers from entering, and the morphed power is inserted inside John, which he releases screams of pain.**

**SAS #3: What the hell is that?**

**SAS #4: S—t, we got a civilian trapped in there! Hold on mate! I'm coming for you!**

**John suddenly transforms into a creature, and spots a creature preparing to attack the plane, but starts a fight off screen, and the tape ends.**

**Lee: Wow...what was that wormhole?**

**John: Gamma radiation.**

**Lee: So, you only transform when you lose control of your emotions, or if you are in an intense situation?**

**John: Exactly. I figured that out. I couldn't just let the British lose the President. I had to save him. **

**Lee: A life saver, so honest, smart, heroic, and trustworthy.**

**John: Yeah. I didn't know I had that in me.**

**(scene cuts)**

**Lee: Emma? Baby, I'm going out!**

**Emma: To do what?**

**Lee: I'm going to buy items for Christmas!**

**Emma: Wait, can I come too?**

**Lee: Yeah. John's in the house with the others. We might take a long time!**

**Emma: OK.**

**Lee: See you guys!**

**Others: Ok. :P**

**(Lee and Emma leave, the car starts)**

**Chiro: John...**

**John: Yes?**

**Chiro: I saw the tape too. You did the right thing to save the President of Favorite Gamers.**

**John: I know. I always thought of not losing the President of Gaming.**

**Chiro: And do you know the best part? We got free games!**

**John: Wow. :D**

**Chiro: John, you're more then just a mature 13 year old gamer. You're too brilliant like Gibson.**

**Gibson: I heard that!**

**John: Yeah. Had too much to think about after that prank I pulled. That stupid Vanhauser was a prick to me and I hated him. Mispronunced my name, and let's just say he made fun of me. He was a hard idiot to get rid of, so he followed us and pretended to be one of our heroes that quit the clan.**

**Chiro: Wow...you know a lot about him.**

**John: Yeah, but let's cut this. He used some type of mind control disguise on me, and I didn't know what it was until I watched the tape you guys viewed 2 nights ago.**

**Gibson: You mean, you followed us?**

**John: No, I just wanted to know what was going on. It was a good thing we got rid of Vanhauser.**

**Chiro: We're glad you saved us and the clan from being controlled. We owe you one.**

**Gibson: Yeah, thanks!**

**John: Any time. :D**

**(Chiro embraces John in a bear hug and then runs off to his room happily.)**

**John: He hugs me too much.**

**Gibson: He thinks of you as his father.**

**John: Hmm. :D**

**Gibson: What do you think he's planning?**

**John: Whatever it is, my friend. Whatever it is. :D**

**Gibson: You up for creating slime?**

**John: Yeah, sure.**

**(The end...until episode 11)**


End file.
